


Last of her line.

by Jasonhoran



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasonhoran/pseuds/Jasonhoran
Summary: In an act of desperation fueled by his anger Hordak created the ultimate weapon, and ended the line of she-Ra and creating the ultimate weapon for the horde.
Kudos: 5





	Last of her line.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own she-Ra and the princesses of power

“Catra wake up.” adora says sitting on the edge of the bed pulling on her boots  
“Nooo, 2 more hours adora.” she says pulling the blanket over her head  
“Fine, ill just take Lonnie to princess prom to dance with me.” she says standing up only for catra to launch herself at her climbing up her back and hanging from her arm to look her in the eye. “Princess what?” she holds out a paper scroll.  
“According to this its a gathering where princesses meet and dance, and since I am technically a princess i can go and take a look around. You think lonnie would look better in a suit or a dress?”  
She scoffs. “Don't be stuped of course you're taking me.”  
“There are conditions will need to follow.”  
“And those are?”  
“No wepons, no violence are the main two. But there dozens more” catra scoffs.  
“Just give me the rundown when you're done.” she drops to the floor going to lay on the bed adora snatching her by the back of her shirt and lifting her into the air to look her in the eye.  
“No, if you don't read this you don't get to go..”  
“ugh fine, but only because i don't want lonnie to go.”  
“Now, it says that we can either wear a suit or a dress.  
“Whats a dress?”  
“It's a long pantless outfit, and a suit is made up of pants a collared shirt and a jacket.”  
“And we have to wear one of these?”  
“If you don't want to stand out.”  
“Yea im the one who stands out.”  
(line break)  
The week had passed quickly catra wearing her suit and adora wearing a black and red dress single strap dress with her scared arms visible and her hair tied back.  
“Scorpina should be inside, she knows her job. Dont mess this up.”  
“I'm the one whos gonna mess up?”  
“I know what I said.” They reach the court recorder near the front.  
“Adora plus one”  
“You're not on the list.”  
“I am adora and i do have a runestone.” she taps a red and blue gem setting at the top of her chest.  
“Adoras not on the list, I can't let you in.”  
“She's she-ra, thats on youre stupid list” the lady gasps leaning foreward to look at her  
“She ra?” she asks eyes wide everyone within earshot turning to stare at her.  
“Make a note in your little book, my names adora.”  
“A-d-o-r-a” catra spells out  
“plus one” she ads  
“Yes, of course.” she writes a note in the book  
“Legend speaks of a sword? You'll need to check it.”  
“There's no sword” adora says growing tired of the conversation.  
“Were going in.” she says turning and walking away almost daring the guards to try and stop her all eyes watching the mysterious scarred 7 foot tall woman with a runestone in her chest as she passes. They step into a large room colored lighting and loud music unlike anything they had seen. They approach a line in front of the princess.  
“She's a kid.” catra mutters as she sees frosta sitting on her ice throne “quiet.” adora tells her approaching frosta.  
“Thank you for inviting us princess frosta.”  
“You're very welcome, i havnt had the pleasure of meeting you.”  
“I am adora.” “To which kingdom do you belong?”  
“None, i belong to the horde. but i am…..” “She's she-ra” catra cuts in. earning gasps from everyone nearby  
“Really?!” frosta asks.  
“yes , runestones here.” she says tapping the red blue gem on her chest.  
“Well i welcome you.” she says and adora bows.  
“Thank you princess frosta.” The two turn walking away, the next visitor stepping forward  
“..Dora” her vision goes fuzzy and she stumbles catching herself on a pillar her fingers digging into it a distant voice calling out to her “Adora” the voice calls again fading to catra in front of her.  
“You ok?” catra ask as she comes up besides her “Yea, its nothing.” she says looking around the room dark red energy crackling in her palms  
“Adora calm down, no one can touch us here if we don't start anything.”  
“Yea catra i read the invitation.” the energy disappears and she shakes her head.  
“You familiarize yourself with all of the princesses, im going to go eat all of the fish.” she says laughing and disappearing into the crowd. She shakes her head again looking away from the crowd to find everyone looking at her. All of them quickly looking away she feels something quickly brush her gem and her hand snapping up to grab “Hair?”  
“Ooh, good reflexes” she looks down to see a small red eyed woman with purple hair.  
“Oh you're big.” she notes trying in vain to pull her hair out of adoras grip.  
“Why were you touching my stone.” she asks coldly.  
“I was studying it…I've never seen a multi colored runestone.” she pauses. “Also ive never seen a runestone inside of someone, wasn't it supposed to be in a sword?”  
“Swords gone, and the runestones special. Don't touch it or me again.” she says dropping the hair.  
“Noted.” she says her hair moving back towards the stone.  
“Dont.” she warns and the hair falls.  
“Ok i can observe without touching.” she hears before entraptas hair pulls her into the rafters. Adoras eyes tracking her.  
“Strange.” she mutters looking away as she hears someone being dragged towards her.  
“No glimmer don't approach her!” she sees a girl with short pink hair pulling a boy with an exposed midriff towards her  
“Are you she-ra.”  
“that is my title, my names adora.”  
“Ok adora, im princess glimmer of brightmoon….”  
“Are you here to invite me to your little princess alliance.”  
“Yes! Finally someone knows why i showed up.”  
“Look let me make this clear i am a high ranking member ofthe Horde the only part i will play in your little alliance is when I crush it.” glimmers eyes widen and she steps back.  
“Wow that was scary.” Catra says coming to stand next to adora a plate of fish in her hand.  
“You're monsters.” glimmer says softly. “What?”  
“I said that you're monsters you're trying to take over etheria , and you'll destroy everything that stands in your way!”  
“What did you call us?”  
“Monsters you guys are called the evil horde for a reason!” and adorra scoffs.  
“Is that what you call us? When you're sitting in your palaces, and throwing parties in the middle of a war? Its why well win in the end” she turns leaving the stunned crowd catra following right behind her. The crowd parting for her to pass through “Adora, you need to look at the buffet, I don't even recognize half of the stuff their.” she grabs her arm pulling her towards the massive table of food. “Look adora, food that doesn't come in a bar or portioned out”  
“What is that.” adora asks her eyes coming to rest on a table full of cakes.  
“No idea, looks gross.”  
“I'm going to try some.” adora tells her walking over and grabbing a small plate taking a small slice of cake and taking a bite. Her eyes widening.  
“Ok This is great.” she admits finishing the slice quickly and setting the plate down seeing the strange purple princess piling up small desserts onto a plate.  
“You're still following me?”  
“i just want tiny cakes, scary tall lady.”  
“it's called cake then. who are you?”  
“Oh, i'm princess entrapta of dryl. I make weapons for the rebellion.”  
“Really, you must be smart then. The rebellions weapons have really improved recently.”  
“I know right, studying first ones tech has led to some amazing breakthroughs, but if I could study that runestone?....”  
“No, but I do know a thing or two about the first ones, seeing as I can read their language.” she says to draw in the older princess, it working far too well the princesses hair lifting her over the table to look her in the eyes.  
“You can read first ones?”  
“like its my first language.” she says and grins when she sees the princess eyes light up . the lights above them shift  
“It is now my solemn duty as host to announce that it is now time for the first dane  
“Well, talk later.” she tells her ignoring the People trying to push her towards the dance floor adora looking and seeing catra meeting her gaze as she grins at her. Adora walking over and taking catras outstretched hand she takes it.  
“Were taking entrapta.” the two of them dance one hand behind their back“you made friends already princess?” adora ignores the comment dancing hand now at catras hip having to slouch “Red eyes, purple hair, and oil on her clothes. Find her.” the two of them spinning for a moment before they spin apart adora suddenly hand to hand with glimmer  
“Oh it's you.” she says as they dance adora spinning her.  
“I know you're planning something, the horde always is.”  
“I don't know what youre talking about.” adora says as she and glimmer separate adoras hands finding the waist of a blond princess in a pink dress, hair done up with flowers.  
“Hello she-ra, it's great to meet you.”  
“My names adora, what's yours.” she says effortlessly lifting the mucus smaller princess and spinning  
“Oh, im perfuma.” she says happily as she sets her down separating adora finding herself dancing with glimmer again.  
“Even if i was planning something what could you do?” she says as they held each other at arm's length before separating catra suddenly pressed up against adora before she dips her bringing her back up to hold her at an arm's length.  
“You're heavy.” catra tells her  
“And it's time.” she says as they seperate adora pressing her ear.  
“Ten minutes ” catra slips off of the dancefloor and adora continues to dance moving from partner to partner. Until a loud blast goes off, followed by many more the palace shaking and people dodging ice. Adora turning and knocking a blast of sparkles out of the air.  
“Cute.” she says as glimmer glares at her.  
“But ittle take more than sparkles to stop me princess glimmer. Maybe if you had the full power of that rune stone at your disposal you'd be a threat.” black and red electricity forms in her palms and she throws it at her glimmer having no time to dodge as she is thrown back electricity sparking all over her body as she screams. Adora turning to see the young frost princess glaring at her.  
“Me or your palace princess?” she challenges and frosta screams in frustration before rushing for her runestone. Adora turns the see the man with the exposed midriff aiming an arrow at her.  
“What did you do to glimmer?”  
“the same thing she tried to do to me, i was just able to carry through.” she catches his arrow as he loses it before throwing it back cutting through the second one and digging into the wall besides his head bows eyes widening.  
“Ok, I was not expecting that.” bow says as he feels glimmers arms wrapping around him the two dissapearing as the castle starts to glow piecing it back together.  
“We got her.” catras voice says into her ear.  
“Meet me on the roof.” she says jumping up onto the floating pieces jumping from chunk to chunk until she passes through the hole in the roof landing hard, her feet cracking the ice under her dodging ice spikes.  
“Look at that, The little princess is mad.” Catras voice mocks from above and she looks up to see scorpina holding the unconscious entrapta  
. “I wonder if we left you could you take all of the princess she-ra?”  
“No, but if you leave me here catra i'll come for you.” she says jumping up and landing on the skiff. “Just take us back to the freight zone, lord hordak will want to meet the princesses expert on firstones tech.”  
“Fine, but you don't get all of the credit for this. You're already his favorite.” she says grabbing the handle and starting back towards the freight zone adoras eyes locking with glimmer on the roof, Bow at her side to help her stand as they fly away.


End file.
